Fan:Terranadrosus
Terranadrosus is a major anti-hero/antagonist in B/C, but is only faced when it isn't the antagonist at all. It's only notable in-game appearance is The Great Battle of Xros Wars, but is has a much greater role than it would appear. It's kind resulted in the destruction of virtually all of humanity on Earth, and had effectively overrun the planet due to being designed as virtually indestructible and effectively invincible. It's armored body is tough that even the toughest weapons made of Chrome Digizoid cannot pierce it, with the only weapon known to pierce it are it's own legs. It's signature and awkwardly positioned legs are the main selling factor to Terranadrosus, being able to brutally stab at opponents with swift movements despite it's size, even if it isn't as big as certain Mega or Super Ultimate level Digimon. While it's clone Terranadramon had some of it's power by having 4 specialized legs, Terranadrosus is at full power with 6 legs instead. Due to these specialized legs, it is kind of slow moving on foot, but it's size makes it appear as if it were very fast. It's always moving much faster when using attacks. Designed as the toughest boss to ever exist, one must wonder how beatable Terranadrosus has to be as every boss has some kind of weakness... Terranadrosus, however, apparently has none whatsoever, and destroying it only leads to 7 more, virtually identical Terranadrosus appearing in it's place. Her kind is heavily inspired by Yggdrasill's Data Squad design, and it was that appearance which lead to Terranadrosus's creation, originally planned as a sort of ultimate form for Yggdrasill to digivolve into. When this plan changed, it got massively revamped into the most powerful lifeform to ever exist. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions 300 million BC, Terranadrosus would secretly become the first Sacred Beast to exist. Born from a giant tree at the south pole dubbed Yggdrasil, the tree was home to many gigantic arthropods, with Terrathalae being the most deadliest of them. It had the build of a spider, yet instead of spinning webs or traps, it preffered to personally slaughter prey in hunting patterns more similar to Tyrannosaurus, except it moved insanely fast and chased prey down. It was very fast, quick paced, and lethal for something that lacked venom of any sort, and before the Dragons came to exist, was able to breath Ice Breath by ingesting ice crystals and roaring. When a massive gamma ray burst hit the planet, it was mutated and sent to another dimension, and the giant rainforests and the tree Yggdrasil died off. The Digimon Yggdrasil was also born from the gamma ray burst, and it's link to Terranadrosus would grow greater as time went on. 2,000 years prior to the present, Terranadrosus along with 29 other Sacred Beasts destroyed all of humanity on Earth, leaving only The Grand One remaining and all the survivors leaving to the newly discovered Digital World. However, Terranadrosus was not only the most violent and the most destructive, but it made an otherwise year long battle last only 7 hours because of how well designed it was. Clearly The Grand One put a lot of effort into making it absolutely perfect. Terranadrosus serves as the final boss of the The Great Battle of Xros Wars questline along with her two counterparts Xilatealeon and Shieldrus. It's Attack stat is actually higher than 9,999 when faced, and so is it's Speed stat. Spirit, however, is still at 9,999 along with Defense and Wisdom. HP and MP are also noticeably higher than the other two counterparts as well. They are the only opponents not obtainable in their specific quest; However, they have Digimon modeled after them instead. Terranadramon is the only one of the three related to a Bandai Digimon/Creature instead of being it's own unique line, as Yggdrasill, as mentioned above, was the inspiration for Terranadrosus. Digimon: Bursting Cries When Duo is sent back in time by a malfunctioning Dragoramon, she is sent back to the time period in which Terranadrosus was most prominent; 2,000 years ago on Earth. Duo is taken by full surprise, and her usual instincts to fight to the death is nonexistent as she flees trying to get away from the Terranadrosus. However, they do not attack her, as she is not considered their main target even though she appears to be human.....